


Carry On

by rainingWolf



Series: Shalluraweek 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Team Bonding, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: But sometimes, at moments when Shiro sent her a shy smile or when his hands almost touched hers in a way that if she wanted to, she could reach over, hold it, and never let go- she would forget she was a Princess of a planet that only Haggar, Coran, and she remembered.She remembered the arches of the palace, the sweet smell of juniberries, the purple glow of the lights when the sun set.Altea lived on in Shiro when their child curled her small fingers around each of their hands and swung between them, laughing./ for shalluraweek. Day 7- Legacy/Revelations.





	Carry On

For shalluraweek. Day 7- Legacy/Revelations.

* * *

Allura was a Princess. It was a role she could never escape even after centuries of sleep. It was her duty to serve even if her people were scattered across the universe like ashes to the wind.

But sometimes, at moments when Shiro sent her a shy smile or when his hands almost touched hers in a way that if she wanted to, she could reach over, hold it, and never let go- she would forget she was a Princess of a planet that only Haggar, Coran, and she remembered.

She remembered the arches of the palace, the sweet smell of juniberries, the purple glow of the lights when the sun set.

But Altea lived on in not only her but also the humans she had touched in the time since she'd awoken in an Earthling's arms. Altea lived on in Pidge when she studied Altean and continued to spread it throughout the galaxy, creating schools and making sure that the language would survive in the future. Altea lived on in Hunk who learned how to cook Altean delicacies and was considered one of the finest chefs across the cosmos, ensuring that the cuisine he honed from Coran carried on. Altea lived on in Lance and Keith who traveled from constellation to constellation, teaching stories and battle skills to those who wanted and needed them.

Altea lived on in Shiro when their child curled her small fingers around each of their hands and swung between them, laughing.

In the darkness of the night when the stars twinkled above, she looked over at Voltron's leader, at his prosthetic arm that should have made him angry, made him hard, and was glad that he decided to go down a different path that they could both walk together. Allura reached over, swept back his hair, and kissed his forehead the same way he did the day she put both his hands on her stomach to feel the kick.

Shiro murmured something, turned over, and draped an arm over her. She felt cold steel for a beat, two, until the touch warmed her to her toes. True. Altea was dead and gone. But to her, it never was when she was surrounded by people who halved her burden. Shiro's breathing was a distant sea, touching shore and retreating, touching shore and retreating, a presence that soothed and reminded her that she was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I know, I know. It's been 2 weeks since shalluraweek ended and I'm FINALLY posting this up there. In my defense, my summer camp job started so I'm technically working 6 days a week. I'm tired everyday but I guess it's not REALLY an excuse. But hey, at least it's finally finished? :)
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated!
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
